In The Shadow Of My Father
by smile-clarenet
Summary: Sally has been working in her father's company for a few years. To begin with she loved it, then it all becomes too much for her, and she drives off to who knows where. HUMANISED.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Cars. Do own Simon Carrera._

_Title subject to change._

* * *

**In the Shadow of my Father**

It was another quiet day at the Carrera Attorneys of Law office. The average day consisted of a number of clients phoning in, pretty much all asking for S Carrera senior. I didn't mind to begin with, but I was fully trained now, and just as capable as my father. The few clients I'd had said I was better than my father; the rest wouldn't give me a chance to show them just how good I was. Dad had been so proud when I had graduated, that was when he had taken me as a partner in his company. I had been thrilled, until I found myself sitting in my office twiddling my thumbs hour after hour, day after day. I had been sorely tempted to just walk out a number of times, but I had stayed. It was always busy in the company. As well as my father and myself, there were another three attorneys. There were also two receptionists, a mother and daughter team. There was another girl in that family. I had looked after her some evenings when her mother and sister were unable to do so. She was the sort of child that I would want, should I ever meet the right man. I reached for the phone as it started ringing.

"Carrera Attorneys of Law, Sally speaking, how can I help you?" The first line I said when I answered the phone was automatic now.

"Could I speak to S. Carrera please?"

"Speaking."

"Oh…but you're female."

"Yes, I am." I gritted my teeth.

"Um, S. Carrera senior?"

"I'll go get him." I sighed. All my life people had been asking for my father. I hadn't minded so much when I was younger and didn't know much about being an attorney, but now it was downright frustrating. Sometimes Dad would pass a job on to me, but the clients were never happy. I pressed the transfer button and dialled my father's extension number.

"Dad, phone call for you."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

I replace the phone and stared out the window. What happened in my Dad's office generally wasn't of much interest to me, until he asked me to help with something, which was quite a rare thing in itself. I glared at the door as it opened.

"Did I do something?" Dad looked puzzled.

"No, just not in the best of moods right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I'm going out for a while, can you take any calls that come in for me?"

"Sure." I tried to keep my voice neutral, but I could still tell I sounded fed up.

I turned to stare out the window again as the door closed behind him.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough for me. Finally I was able to shut my front door on work and just relax. I turned the radio right up as I made my dinner, wishing once again that I had someone to share my flat with. Being on my own got lonely. Once a week I returned to my parents' house for dinner, but it didn't stop the loneliness creeping in as soon as I returned to my own home. I decided to sit out on the balcony as I ate, not something I normally did, but it was a good evening for it. I managed to tune out the traffic whizzing passed on the road below after a while. That was one of the problems of living near the centre of the city. I was grateful for my double glazed windows and air conditioning. It meant I got a good amount of sleep each night, and I didn't need to suffer with unbearable temperatures either. Night fell, leaving me bathed in the warm glow from the lamps in the kitchen. I got to my feet slowly and headed inside to do the washing up.

* * *

It was the chirping birds at dawn that woke me the following morning. I pulled back the curtains on the full-length window, returned to my bed and gazed at the sky as the sun rose above the horizon. My flat looked to the west, so I got the sunsets rather than the sunrises, but I could still see the sky changing colour. I lay awake for a few hours, dreading the day ahead. Dad had told me he would be out of the office all morning, which left me to take calls for him again. It felt like I was his personal secretary sometimes. Eventually I forced myself to get out of bed, deciding a shower might help me to feel ready for the day. I tried putting classical music on as I ate on the balcony again, but nothing I tried worked. It was with a heavy heart that I proceeded to work that day. 

"Your father asked me to put all his calls through to you." Seraphine smiled kindly at me as I walked through reception. "He said you'd know what to do from there."

"Thank, Sera." I shut the door to my office with a satisfying snap.

The first phone call of the day came much sooner that I was wanting. I answered apprehensively, but it was Dad asking me to check up on a few details. I pulled the correct file from the heap that he had given me yesterday and provided the information he needed. It was then quiet for a couple of hours.

"Phone call for Mr Carrera." Seraphine's voice came over the phone.

"Put it through." I sighed.

"Can I speak to Mr Carrera please?" The voice on the other end asked instantly.

"I'm afraid he's out of the office this morning, can I take a message for you?" I presumed he would take me for Dad's personal secretary.

"No thanks, I'll email him." The man hung up without so much as a goodbye.

_This isn't going to by my day._ I sighed, putting the phone down and logging onto the Internet.

* * *

For most of the rest of the morning I browsed the Internet for anything remotely interesting, picking up the phone from time to time as clients phoned in with queries and problems. Some of them were willing to accept my help; others said they'd try again later. One nearly took me over my breaking point. 

"Carrera Attorneys of Law, Sally speaking, how can I help you?" I answered with my usual line while flicking through an interesting website.

"Can I speak to Mr Carrera please?"

_Another one._ "I'm sorry, he's out of the office at the moment, can I help you?"

"Depends what you think I need help with, love." I could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Well if you told me what it was I might be able to do something."

"Can you put me through to Mr Carrera?"

"Not at the moment, but I can take a message for him if you want me to?"

"Then you can't help me."

"I am an attorney."

"And?"

"Just because I'm female it doesn't mean I can't do what my father can. I'm just as good as he is."

"Really?"

"You bloody prejudiced – " I slammed the phone down before my mouth got me into trouble. _Now I've done it._ I rested my head in my hands. I wasn't aware of anyone entering the room until a female voice spoke to me.

"Are you all right, Sally? I heard you shouting."

I glanced up at Seraphine. "I'm ok, just got annoyed at something."

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Later." I replied, without knowing why. I longed for a break, but I denied the invitation to take one. "I have to wait for Dad to get back."

"He called in earlier, he's not going to be out on business for the rest of the day."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know." I moved over to one of the filing cabinets and opened it, though not really looking for anything.

* * *

Half an hour later the phone was ringing again. 

"Carrera Attorneys of Law, Sally speaking, how can I help you?" I tried to keep my voice level and cheerful.

"Is Mr Carrera in yet?" _He_ was back.

"He won't be in until tomorrow." I snapped.

"Ooo, touchy aren't you?"

"Stop bothering me, I have work to be doing."

"Not what I've heard. Daddy gets to do everything, and baby has to do everything in his shadow."

I snarled down the phone. The man on the other end laughed.

"Can I help you?" He imitated my voice.

"You're bloody lucky I'm not alone in this office, _pal_." I spat.

He laughed again. "You really need to control your temper, Miss Carrera."

"Git." I muttered, smashing the phone onto its base again.

* * *

The phone was ringing again. I couldn't face talking to anyone else. I ignored it, knowing Seraphine would take the call if I didn't answer after five rings. I heard her talking into it, something along the lines of 'Mr Carrera isn't in today'. I could tell from the tone of her voice that it was the same bloke that I had just been talking to. Would he actually give up? I swung my chair around to look out the window. It had been a wonderful day outside, while I had been stuck inside answering phones to obnoxious clients. I felt a stray tear rolling down my face. Suddenly something inside me snapped. I got to my feet while more tears escaped. I didn't bother to turn the computer off, or put any of the files away. I grabbed my pen, shoved it into my bag, grabbed my jacket from the peg behind the door and stormed out of the building. Seraphine tried to call me back, but I ignored her. I'd had enough. I nearly ran the short distance to my car in my desperation to get way. Wrenching open the door, I jammed the keys in the ignition, turned it around and made for the nearest Interstate away from the city. I didn't pay any attention to people beeping at me as I sped along the roads. I passed a few police officers, but none tried to pull me over. Even though I was so fed up with my life, I kept just below the speed limit. I wanted to get away, not get pulled over.

* * *

I found a small motel a little way outside the city as darkness was falling. I pulled over for a couple of hours rest. I'd been awake over fourteen hours now, and desperately needed sleep. I quickly paid for a room and parking and managed to escape the beady eyes of the owner of the motel. I curled up on the bed, tears running down my face again. I knew it wasn't Dad's fault. He hadn't known this would happen, and I'd not told him what was going on. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine for keeping quiet. I eventually managed to get back to sleep for a couple of hours, rising with the birds again. It was a bit of a cloudy sunrise, but that didn't bother me, it meant I was driving with the sun straight in my face as I headed east.

* * *

After a couple of hours I pulled into a filling station to top up on gas and get an early breakfast. I wasn't particularly hungry, so I just went for a coffee and a bagel. I picked up a couple of sandwiches to take away before I returned to my car. The engine didn't want to turn over to begin with, but a sharp tap on the dashboard seemed to get it going. 

I drove east for the rest of the day, stopping only once more for gas and to make use of the facilities at a nearby motel. As night drew nearer I knew I should start to look for another motel, but I wasn't sure there would be one any time soon. I'd not seen any signs for a couple of hours. After another hour or so I pulled off the Interstate onto a deserted road. There had been no sign, only a pole that had once held one. I knew it wasn't safe to stop so close to the Interstate, so I carried on for a few miles. The car wasn't sounding very happy about it. I'd not done much long distance driving before, and I'd not had the car serviced for a while. It sputtered along for a couple of miles, giving out completely near a faded old sign. In the darkness I couldn't make out the words on the sign. I guided the car over to the side of the road, letting it stop on the sandy verge. I let it sit for a while before I tried to start it again, but it wouldn't go. Eventually I let it sit, after smoke started to creep from under the hood. I huddled into my jacket, trying to hide from the cold night air. I wound the window up and flicked the internal light on. Out of pure habit I kept a book in my glove compartment. I was glad I had it with me. It was starting to look like a long night.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've had the idea for this one knocking around for a while. I've managed to get the first couple of chapters written today, though the next one might not be online for a few days yet. I've actually got two versions of this story, one that follows Sally (this one) and one that follows Chick. They both go by the same title. For now I'm concentrating on this one. I will (hopefully) post the one that concerns Chick in due course. Anyway, for now..._

_Hope you're enjoying this so far. Reviews would be much appreciated. More to come soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Ahh, another chapter. It's not taken me too long to get chapter 3 going, so I'm giving you chapter 2. For those of you who are following Staying Strong, chapter 10 is in the works._

* * *

**In the Shadow of my Father**

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but what must have been hours later someone knocking on the window woke me. I had dozed off with the book lying open on my knees. I'd moved from the driving seat to the back seat for more room. I would the window down to speak to the police officer.

"Are you all right, Miss?"

Was I all right?I'd just walked out of my job, my life and my home, and been on the road for the last two days with nowhere to go. I spotted his car parked behind the sign. I'd not noticed it when I been forced to stop. I shivered a little in the night air, it really was cold now.

"I – I think I'm all right." I replied slowly. "Well, apart from having a broken down car and nowhere to go…"

"There's a motel not far away, why don't I take you back there for the night. I can get someone to look at your car too."

I picked up my book and closed it, thinking over my options. "Is there anyone that can tow my car into the town? I don't want to leave it out here all night."

"Sure. We can wait for him to get out here if you want."

I nodded, pulling my jacket closer around my body. The officer went back to his vehicle and pulled out the radio. I couldn't make out what he was saying from this distance. A coyote howled in the distance. I jumped. I wasn't used to the night noises. In the city all I was likely to get were vehicles rumbling along on the road and the occasional group of drunks meandering home after a night on the town. I could see the officer standing by his car out of the corner of my eye. He didn't come over to me again, which suited me just fine. I opened my book and carried on reading.

A few minutes later a rattling truck pulled up between us. I looked up at the sign on the door. _Tow Mater_.

"Thanks for coming, Mater."

"No problem, Sheriff. Nothin' else tuh do."

I stowed the book back in the glove compartment and stepped out into the night. I didn't realise just how cold it was until my legs nearly gave out beneath me. I caught myself on the car door as the officer walked over to me.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Just a little cold."

There was a quiet whirring noise as Mater lifted my car up on the tow hook. I watched as he turned his truck around and headed back the way he had come.

The police officer put his hand on my back while I pulled the collar of my jacket up and tried to hide my hands inside my sleeves. It was never this cold in the city at night. He led me to his car and drove the short distance to the town. It was perhaps another couple of miles from the sign.

He stopped outside a small café. It was still open, despite the late hour.

"Come on, Miss, let's get you a room for the night. I expect Doc can take a look at your car in the morning."

I eased my stiff body from the car, suddenly aware of the long skirt and smart shirt that I was wearing. Everyone inside the café seemed to be wearing jeans and thin tops despite the temperature. I followed the officer inside, hesitating slightly in the doorway as all eyes turned to me. I stared at the floor as he led me to a table in the corner. I glanced up as I sat down. There was another man at the table with us. I quickly averted my gaze again, not really comfortable with the sudden attention.

"Evening, Doc." The officer sat down next to the man.

"Sheriff…who's the kid?"

_Kid? What kid? _It dawned on me that the man (could this be Doc?) was referring to me.

"Found her out at the sign. Car's pretty knackered."

"I'll take a look at it in the morning."

"What can I get you?" A gentle female voice joined us.

"Just a weak tea for me, Flo." Sheriff replied. "What do you want, Miss?" He touched my arm lightly.

"I'm ok." I replied automatically, trying to stop myself from shaking visibly.

"You should have something." Doc said quietly. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

I looked away, not happy with answering his question.

"I'll sort something out." I heard Flo say as she turned to leave.

I kept my eyes averted, suddenly wishing I were still driving the roads on my own. I didn't want company, I wanted to be alone again. Normally I would have welcomed the company gratefully, but not tonight. I shut my eyes against the threatening tears as Flo returned.

"Miss?" Sheriff was speaking to me again.

It was no good. I had to get out of the building before I lost control. I stood up quickly and made for the doors. I sank onto one of the benches in the parking lot, not aware of anyone following me until Doc spoke to me.

"Miss?" He sat down beside me.

"I'm ok." I whispered, knowing I most definitely wasn't.

"You're not ok. Want to talk?"

I shook my head. I wasn't comfortable telling all my problems to a complete stranger. I was glad he was there though. I suddenly realised I was shaking worse than ever. He appeared to notice too. He walked over to one of the cars, returning a moment later with a thick blanket, which he put around my shoulders. He wrapped a caring arm around my shoulders, letting me lean against him. I was starting to trust him a little more.

A few minutes later another figure moved through the darkness. I glanced up as the police officer got back into his car and drove off.

"It's getting late." The doctor said quietly as the sound of the engine faded into the night. "I'll put you up in the surgery for the night."

I followed him down the road, still wrapped in the warm blanket. It was only a short walk to the building. He let us inside, told me to sit down, and went over to a cupboard. He pulled fresh sheets from inside and set about making up one of the beds. It didn't take long for him to finish, and soon I was lying in the warmth as he left me alone for the night.

* * *

_Author's Note: More coming soon I hope. I'm most of the way through the 3rd chapter, though I'll want to get started on the 4th before I put the 3rd online. Just the way I am really. Hope you lot are enjoying this. Reviews are very much appreciated._

_Thanks to NikChik-11 and xForeignxConcepts for reviewing the last chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed._

_Don't own Cars, do own Simon Carrera, Seraphine and Maya._

_

* * *

_

**In The Shadow of my Father**

The sun was sneaking into the room when I awoke some hours later. I lay in the bed, for once thankful for the silence. The room was empty except for myself. I sat up slowly, reaching for my jacket. My shirt and skirt were rather crumpled now, but I kept a spare change of clothes in the boot of my car. I padded across the room, carrying my shoes, but as I went to open the door I stopped. There were voices in the corridor beyond.

"No, Sheriff, I will not allow you to interrogate her. Besides, you can't know for sure that she is the missing girl."

"She matches the description exactly, Doc."

"There could be a thousand girls that look like her for all I know. She's in no state for you to go around accusing her of things she might not have done."

Sheriff protested some more, though I couldn't make out the words. After a few minutes he walked off. I nudged the door open a crack. Doc had his back to me.

"You can come out now." He said quietly.

I jumped. "How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you opening the door." He turned around. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I shrugged and looked away, catching sight of my appearance in the nearby mirror. I was rather pale, my hair was a tangled mess and my eyes held a sadness I'd never seen before. I sighed and pulled my gaze from the mirror.

"Why did Sheriff want to talk to me?"

"He got some report of a girl that went missing a couple of days ago. Apparently she walked out of work and hasn't been seen since. I think he said the girl's father called the police when there was no sign of her the following day, yesterday."

I lowered my eyes. "Do you have a phone I could use in private?"

"Of course." He led me into a small study-like room and pointed at the phone on the desk, half buried by papers. "Right there. I'll be at the café."

"Thanks." I called as he left me alone. I quickly checked the calendar on the wall, Friday. I'd try phoning the office first, if Dad wasn't there then I'd try the house, then his mobile if I had no luck there either. I dialled his direct number, hoping Seraphine wouldn't be there to pick up the call if Dad didn't answer, the same went for Maya too, though she wasn't in as much as her daughter. My luck was in.

"Good morning, Carrera Attorneys of Law, Simon speaking."

"Hi, Daddy." I smiled down the phone.

"Sally!" I could hear the relief in his voice. "Where are you?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. Somewhere in Arizona I think."

"Oh sweetheart, are you all right? Seraphine told me about Wednesday. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"There was nothing you could have done anyway, Daddy." I felt tears gathering behind my eyes.

"You should still have told me, Sally. I might have been able to help. In fact, I will make it my mission to sort something out for when you return."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, Daddy." I said quietly. I hadn't planned on returning any time soon, and it depended a lot on how soon my car was mended.

"You just take some time off, sweetheart. Promise me you'll call us?"

"I will." I smiled down the phone sadly. My smile remained until I heard my father replace the phone at the other end. I followed suit, wiping the slight dampness from my face.

I walked out to my car to get my brush from my bag. I took it with me most places out of pure habit. I had seen my car the night before, parked next to the garage. My keys were still in my jacket. I grabbed my bag from the boot and returned to the quiet surgery.

It was probably half an hour later that I left the surgery. I'd left the jacket behind, not needing it in the heat. I was used to hot weather in California, but out here it was worse. I tried to keep to the shade as much as possible. It was fairly easy, given the position of the sun. The first person I saw as I crossed the road was Sheriff. He was about to get into his car in the parking lot of the café. I nodded to him as I passed.

"Sally." He called after me.

I stopped and turned around slowly. I'd not told him my name, so how did he know it?

"I know who you are."

"My father knows I'm here." I replied. "I phoned him a little while ago."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing more to me. I continued into the café and he drove off. I found a small table in the corner where I could be alone. I glanced around the café at the other people. Doc was in the opposite corner on his own. I suspected Sheriff had been sitting with him. A couple of Italians were at the table next to mine. They were conversing in their natural language. I caught snippets of it, something about white-wall tyres. My Italian was rusty now. I was amused at the occupants of another table. An old army sergeant sat with a slightly younger hippy. I laughed softly. It was an odd pair, but I could tell they got on well. I recognised the man from the night before, the one who had towed my car into the town. The man next to him had a slightly darker complexion than the others. Behind them an elderly lady had dozed off.

"What'll be, honey?" Flo emerged from behind the counter.

"What have you got?"

She handed me a small menu. I scanned it for a few minutes.

"Cheese and tomato sandwiches, please."

"Anything to drink?"

"Cold water." I replied almost before she had asking the question

She laughed. "I can't blame you, honey."

As Flo walked off, Doc joined me. He observed me for a moment, before saying anything.

"Am I allowed to ask who you were calling?"

"My father."

"So you are the person Sheriff was talking about."

"Yes, I am."

"Why did you leave?" His tone was mildly curious, and a little cautious too I noticed.

"Simple, I'd had enough of it. I didn't enjoy what I was doing." I suddenly realised how true my words were. I had enjoyed it for the first few months, until I realised how unwilling people were to give me a chance. Even though I hadn't been out here long, I knew it was where I wanted to be. It was quiet, and peaceful. I'd not had that for a long time.

* * *

_Author's Note: There's a lot of talking in this one, but it was necessary to explain the story. Next chapter should hopefully be online soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I think there's going to be one more chapter after this one. I'm working on it all ready, so it should hopefully be online by this time next week._

* * *

**In the Shadow of my Father**

It was a few days later that Doc managed to get my car fixed. He suggested taking it for a test run, just to check that it was working properly. I had taken the road to the west, following the winding asphalt. It wasn't long until I hit the base of a hill. The road was now lined with trees. It struck me a little odd in the middle of desert. I hadn't come across any roads like this back in the city. I slowed down as I passed by a small lake, speeding up again once it was behind me. A few birds called to each other in the trees as I drove by at a steady space. It wasn't much longer before I left most of the trees behind, emerging onto the side of the cliff. The road ran through a few short tunnels as it wove along the side of the hill. I slowed to almost a stop when I came around a corner and found a large waterfall. The bridge that ran passed was a little wet from spray, so I kept to my slow speed as I crossed, picking up speed again when the road was fully dry. The road wove around the side of the hill some more before I came upon a small plateau. Here there was a building set into the cliff. The old, faded sign read 'Wheel Well Motel'. My father had been full of old Route 66 tales from his younger days. He had told me a few names of popular motels; this had been one of them, though it was hard to believe in its current run-down state. I turned my back on it and drove to the edge of the cliff. A few logs stopped me getting too close to the edge. The town was at one end of a long valley. The road wove around cliff faces that jutted into the valley and over the smaller hills. Off to one side was the Interstate, probably the one that I had arrived on. It wasn't that far off, but there were few exits onto this road. I wondered how many of the cars knew about the town so close to where they were driving. I sighed happily. This wasn't something I had seen in the city, something I was unlikely to ever see again if I went back. I left my car parked at the edge of the cliff and walked around the plateau. The road dipped away into another valley just beyond the motel.

* * *

It was some hours later when I returned to the town. I pulled into the small parking lot outside the surgery and walked the short distance to the café. I felt so much more relaxed now, more relaxed than I had done for many months. I knew I had made my mind up on the way back to the town. This was where I wanted to be, not in the city. It had barely been a week since Sheriff had found me. The first few days had been tough; I'd not wanted to be around the others in the town. Now I felt the complete opposite. 

The door to the café was open when I approached. Doc and Sheriff were at the table nearest the door. I caught a bit of their conversation as I got closer.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again, Doc?"

"I have no idea. It depends a lot on where she took the test drive and how far she went."

Neither one was looking in my direction as I entered. I walked over to them quietly. Flo spotted me and smiled as I went to the spare chair at their table.

"Afternoon." I said as I sat down.

Doc looked a little stunned for a moment. Sheriff and I both laughed at the expression.

"Hi, still here."

"I can see that." Doc replied. "How did the car go?"

"Really well. Thanks, Doc."

"Don't mention it. Any idea on when you might be going?"

I looked around the café before I replied. I'd not had much interaction with the others, but after the drive this morning I knew I wanted to stay here. It felt so much more like home than the city ever had. My gaze fell upon the army Sergeant and the hippy. They seemed to be arguing about something again.

"What's the problem, gents?" I walked over to where they sat.

"He doesn't like my grass, man."

It took me a moment to work out that the hippy meant his lawn, not some drugs that he had somehow acquired. I had seen the hippy's lawn. Personally I had no problem with it. If that was how he wanted it, then that was how he could have it in my opinion. The Sergeant clearly didn't agree.

"You call that grass? It's a jungle!"

"Come on, man, leave the grass alone."

I had also seen the Sergeant's lawn. I could see just from the front yard that he was a stickler for neatness. I supposed it had come from living in cramped conditions in the war.

"You could at least cut it."

"No way, man. Grass has feelings too, you know."

I bit my lip in a desperate attempt to keep a straight face. Were they always like this?

"Now then, this is his lawn. Should it really be that much of a bother to you, sir?" I address the Sergeant.

He looked at me, speechless. I kept my face neutral.

"Freedom, man." The hippy piped up.

The Sergeant glared at him.

"It is his property. He's free to do with it what he wants." I said. "Just as you are free do what you want with your property."

I left them to think over my words and went back to Sheriff and Doc. Sheriff looked very impressed.

"You handled that well, miss."

"It was part of my job in the city." I replied.

"What was your job?" Doc sounded curious.

"I was an attorney. I worked with my father."

"Don't you mean you work with your father?" Sheriff frowned.

I shook my head. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

There was a phone in a corner of the café, but I didn't use that one. Instead I returned to the surgery where it was quiet. I dialled my father's direct number to get straight to his office. It rang on for a few minutes before I gave up. He clearly wasn't in the office today. I went straight for his mobile number. This time he answered.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Sally! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. I said I'd phone you again."

"Any particular reason for this pleasant call?"

"Um…well…I'm not coming back."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, Sally has to somehow end up staying in RS doesn't she? Hope you like it. Next chapter should be online soon. I got the idea for the bit with Sarge and Fillmore a couple of days ago. Having Sally step in was part of it, plus it leads into the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Here it is, the final chapter. I managed to write some of this one on my lunch break today, and the rest when I got home. I'm not really sure about it, so I want lots of feedback, good or bad._

* * *

**In the Shadow of my Father**

I returned to the café when I was finished on the phone. Sheriff had disappeared somewhere, but Doc was still in the café. He was talking to Flo as I walked in.

"Did you get through to your father?" Doc asked me.

"How did you know I was phoning him?"

"You said you 'worked with your father'. I presume you were letting him know you aren't going back."

"I was." I nodded.

"How would you like a job here? We could do with an attorney. You could ask your father if he'd let you transfer over here." Doc looked at me over the rim of his mug. "There's not an awful lot of work out here, though."

"I never had much to do in the city. I have to go back tomorrow anyway; I need to get my clothes before I settle anywhere. I could ask him then."

"You'll be all right getting back there?"

"I think so. I might need someone to show me the way back to the Interstate though."

"I'll talk to Sheriff." Doc said.

It was early when I took off the following morning. Sheriff had agreed to show me back to the Interstate, so for a few miles I was following his Mercury Police Cruiser. He stopped when we reached a train line and wound his window down. I pulled up beside him and did the same.

"Just follow this road, it'll take you to where you want to be." He called across to me.

"Thanks." I replied, and set off again. I watched him turn his car around and head back to the town in my rear view mirror. I had to admit it was very lonely now I was alone on this road.

Hours later I was pulling up at a motel for the night. It was one of the ones I had stopped at on my way out, but it was a different receptionist tonight. Darkness had fallen at least two hours ago, but I hadn't been in a position where I could stop. With luck I would be in the city late tomorrow. For now I would get as much sleep as I could manage.

Once again it was fairly early when I continued my journey, though this time it was after sunrise. The road was quiet, and I was able to make good time. By late afternoon I was on the outskirts of the city. I decided to go straight to my flat and visit my father in the morning. That didn't mean I couldn't phone him at home though.

* * *

Two hours later I was going up the stairs to my pokey little abode. The key was still attached to the to the bunch that also held my car keys, so getting in wasn't a problem. I managed to scrape a few things together for a quick dinner before I set about getting the rest of my clothes and essential items. I would leave most of it behind and give the key to my father when I saw him. I still had two of the suitcases from when I had moved in stacked in a spare cupboard. I stuffed most of my clothes into one of them, and filled about half of the other with some more, the cosmetics and a few other items filled the rest of it. 

By the time I was done it was approaching midnight. There was just last minute stuff to pack now, which would be done in the morning. I knew the best time to visit my father would be in the mid-morning, unless of course he was out on business. Somehow though, I knew he wouldn't be. I found it hard to believe it was only a little over a week since I had left. After the quiet nights in Radiator Springs the traffic outside seemed alien to me, even though I had spent the better part of 21 years living with it.

I felt out of place in the office too as I walked into reception the following morning. It was Seraphine behind the desk today. She seemed surprised to see me as I went over to her.

"Your dad said you weren't coming back." She said.

"I had to get a few things from my flat. Is Dad in?"

"Sure." She reached for the phone. "I'll see if he's available."

I looked around the room while I waited. I had never really taken the time to look before. The potted plant in the corner looked like it had seen better days, but the paintings on the walls managed to make the place a little brighter. I thought it was time it got repainted; the yellow had faded to an odd shade of cream.

"You can go through." Seraphine replaced the phone.

I thanked her and walked the familiar route to his office. I didn't bother to knock on the door, having never been required to before. He was sitting behind his desk, but as soon as he saw me he stood up and came around to me.

"I thought you weren't coming back." He said, hugging me tightly.

"I had to get some things from my flat." I returned the hug. "And I have a proposition from a friend."

"Let's hear it then."

"Well, I ended up in a town called Radiator Springs, on old Route 66…"

"Ah, somewhere near the Wheel Well Motel I believe."

"Yeah, I drove up there after Doc fixed my car. Anyway, Doc's kind of multitasking, he's the doctor, a mechanic and the town judge." Dad look surprised at this. I hadn't exactly expected such a small community to have a judge either. "He found out about me being an attorney and suggested transferring over there when I said I didn't want to come back here."

Dad thought it over for a few minutes.

"Do you like it out there?" He asked. "It's not exactly the city."

"I know, but it's where I want to be. Please, Daddy?"

He observed me with his soft hazel eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, thank you! There's something else, actually." I extracted the bunch of keys from my bag and removed one. "I don't know if I'll be returning to the flat at all, but I don't want to sell it. Can you and Mum look after it for me?" I held the key out.

He took it slowly. "You really mean it, don't you? You're really not planning to come back."

"Not this time."

"You'll phone us?"

"As often as I can." I promised. "Mum knows all ready, I went to see her earlier."

He smiled sadly at me. "Take care, Sally."

* * *

Two days later I was back in Radiator Springs. Doc greeted me as though I had always been there. He also had an interesting suggestion while I waited for my father to contact me. 

"We could do with having someone running the Cozy Cone Motel. Flo does it at the moment, and while there's not many people coming to stay it is a bit inconvenient that they have to go to the café to book in."

I looked over at the motel. They had given me a room there while I sorted more permanent accommodation out. Taking over the motel would mean I'd have a home, and a job to do when I wasn't needed as an attorney. Flo wasn't really kept that busy at the café at the moment, but what if things picked up again? I knew this town had been popular at one time. If it became busy again, someone would need to work full-time at the motel.

"Sure, I'll give it a go." I replied.

* * *

A couple of weeks later there was an important looking document for me. I had soon discovered that someone in Phoenix held onto the mail for the town while someone from the town went out every couple of days to get it. On this occasion it had been Doc who had gone into Phoenix. He handed the envelope to me and then went off to hand out the rest of the mail. I sat in the reception of the motel and slit it open. 

_Sally,_

_The documents have come through. I got you transferred to Radiator Springs to work under Doc Hudson. I'm sending a copy of the documents to you in case you need them for some reason, plus I feel it makes it more official._

_Hope you like your new home._

_Dad_

I pulled the documents from the envelope. This was it, the start of my new life. I could only hope that I wouldn't up and run if things got too much for me again, though I had a feeling that wouldn't happen. There was so little work to do here that I spent most of the time in the café with the rest of the residents. Sarge and Fillmore, the army Sergeant and the hippy, had quickly accepted me, and were used to my methods of sorting out their arguments, though I tended to leave the trivial ones to them. I hadn't been sure how well the rest of the town would accept me, but within a few days of returning, it really had felt like home, and I had started to see every one of them as my friends.

* * *

It was a long time before I saw anyone else coming through the town. For some time I had begun to think I would be the last to arrive, but then Sheriff came tearing through the town in hot pursuit of a red racecar. That was when I found myself falling in love for the first time…with the driver of the racecar. He wasn't half as bad as I had initially thought once he had learned a few things about our simple lives.

* * *

_Author's Note: I would expect everyone to know who the driver of the red racecar is. The end of another story. I think this one makes a total of 7 complete Cars fics now. Hopefully it won't be too long before Staying Strong is finished, though I am struggling a little with chapter 11. It's a great idea, I'm just having a little trouble finding the words for it. And there should be a new story online soon titled A Hidden Past._


End file.
